trouble with love
by elfmybeloved
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts for another year of school. She must face yet again another year with Malfoy sneering at her. What will happen on her last year ofh hogwarts?...read and find out.


First FanFic I've ever written. Kind of nervous about it soo please review and constructive criticizm is appreciated..because I'm not exactly sure how to write one. This is my first time so any mistakes that are found or any type of thing that you think may not be well written please tell me. I probably have a whole bunch of grammar mistakes, and I think the plot so far is pretty lame...but I hope to write more and see what happens with this. Thank you :).   
  
I also realize that their are many many Draco/Hermoine romance fics but...I can't help it...i just thought that this was a good plot soo i had to use the theme :P...but I will try to make it as original as possible...   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of J.K Rowling's stories and books. So don't sue me! I praise her for her creativity that let me open my imaginations to write this.   
  
Chapter 1: The start of a new year...   
  
Tired of waiting Hermoine shivered, wrapped her cloak around her thin body and walked towards the train stop. Harry and Ron were always extremely late as she saw some first years jump into the solid stone with fright. Sighing she walked back to her cold little stone bench and sat back down again. This was her seventh year and she had changed quite a bit through the summer. Although she was still quite thin, the curves a girl should have her age came into all the right places. Her eyes were still the same but the childish look of her face left and instead a delicate and beautiful portrait appeared. She was tired though...small bags had formed around her eyes after all the extra work she tried to do. Still quite a book worm her personality and intellect had not changed. Glancing toward the station once in a while she still sat shaking her legs impatiently and blowing hot air into her hands while furiously rubbing them together. After about 5 minutes had passed she glanced to her side and saw a familiar figure head toward her. Blond hair, serious and steady walk, and those piercing gray eyes that always left her wanting to cry. Slowly she watched him till he reached right about where he had a good view of her. His seriousness left and was now smirking towards her direction.   
  
But slowly his smirk changed to an odd stare at Hermoine. She had changed...He couldn't quite place his finger on it but she looked quite different. His mind gained back its conscience and remember what she was to him...a dirty pathetic mudblood.   
  
"Oh the mud blood's back for another year of Hogwarts heh?"   
  
"Shutup Malfoy, just leave me alone"   
  
"Why aren't Potter and his little weasel with you?"   
  
"I said shutup before I smack you one!"   
  
Before Malfoy could reply to her remark Harry and Ron came into view and she instantly stood up and ran over to them. After giving them a big hug she instantly went back to her normal behavior by scolding them for being so late   
  
"You two are late as usual...If you came a second later you two would be finding transportation similar to your father's ford Anglia!"   
  
"My god Moine, some stupid muggle crashed about 5 miles ahead and we were stuck in traffic for bout an hour!" Ron complained.   
  
"Is that so" Moine laughed and told them that she was sorry for being so harsh on them.   
  
"Well, lets rush on into the train before it leaves!"   
  
All three of them walked through the wall and found themselves inside Hogwarts Express. Her usual Gryffindor friends greeted her. She greeted people cheerfully as Harry and Ron walked to their usual compartment. They sat down and started talk.   
  
"My Moine, you did change, I can't quite place it but you look different!" Harry blushed slightly after saying this.   
  
"Really? People have been staring at me strangely...I thought the spinach I ate earlier this morning was stuck in my teeth or something. Well I hope I didn't change in a bad way"   
  
"No no! I meant...u just changed...Urm...haha nevermind..." Harry smiled again and tried to change the subject.   
  
"Wow I'm soo excited that you've been chosen for head girl this year! I knew you would be since you've been studying your arse off for the last 6 years!"   
  
Hermoine smiled and replied, "I know, I'm soo excited! I wonder who the head boy is..."   
  
"You still don't know who he is?"   
  
"No, they haven't sent any information about it"   
  
"Wow, well they usually separate the head boy and girl to their own compartments later on in the train ride...so I guess you find out pretty soon" Ron smiled.   
  
They kept on talking and refreshed themselves good old memories of their adventures and midnight strolls. Hermoine was happy again. She loved feeling warm and cozy while talking to her best friends with such freedom and carelessness. They made her laugh and feel relaxed. She thought of how horrible her life would be if they weren't in it. After about an hour or so someone tapped on the door to their compartment and Professor McGonagall entered.   
  
"Hermoine, how are you?"   
  
"I'm fine professor what brings you here?"   
  
Mrs. McGonagall smiled and answered "Well, now I must honor you by bringing you to your new position to the head compartment where you will meet your new partner" Excited, Hermoine quickly hugged Ron and Harry and followed Professor McGonagall. McGonagall stopped at a compartment with the code of arms of Hogwarts on it. She slid the door open and Hermoine went inside. As she put her head up her eyes locked with Draco's cold silver ones and whispered under her breath "Malfoy"...   
  
"Well I knew you two would feel somewhat bitter towards each other, but you mustn't forget that you two are the cream of the crop. And I expect you two act that way, you are to show your fellow students that this school is an honorable one. So I insist that you two behave like what is expected of you and show yourselves to be mature wizards."   
  
"With that said I will leave you two alone to talk amongst each other"   
  
McGonagall left and shut the compartment door behind her. Granger went on the other side of the compartment and sat as far as she could from him. Uncomfortable sensing him staring at her she got out a book and tried to read it. She couldn't focus because she could still feel his cold glare upon her so she put her book down and asked him why he was staring at her.   
  
"What the heck is wrong with you Malfoy, stop that your giving me the creeps...for god sakes I hate you to the same extent that you hate me...so stop making it so hard on me to ignore you...go read a damn book or something."   
  
Malfoy laughed and replied, "You get so angry so easily. That's your flaw; temper can be a horrible weakness to your so-called superior intellect. I don't quite get why they would put such a mudblood like you to such a position."   
  
She stared at him with so much anger. She didn't understand why girls would do anything just to be with him. He was cruel, mean, and those cold eyes that seemed to bore straight into her soul. Chilled by his steel cold eyes she shivered and put her legs up and buried her head in her knees. Draco had now fully taken a look at her. He now realized what was soo different about her. It seemed that her childish figure have left and she now blossomed into something gorgeous. He had looked at her all through the previous years at Hogwarts but he had never felt like this towards Hermoine...never. She even looked beautiful in her scrunched up position. Her hair in a pony tail a few slivers of hair dangled over her knees. He saw that her skinny figure had transformed into a thin curvy body. Her legs where slender as one leg peeped out of her robe. He felt different towards...lust for her? The bucked teeth girl who used to have bushy hair and a figure soo scrawny that a toothpick could laugh at her? Not only that...but she was a mudblood...and she had beat him in almost every class throughout all his school years. He shut the idea out of his mind and looked out the window.   
  
Hermoine had soon fallen asleep in that position and was waken up with a light tap on the shoulder from Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Hermoine its time to change into your new robes" as she said this she put the velvet red robe next to her. Wearily she looked around and heaved a thankful sigh that Malfoy was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Now, I've told Draco Malfoy to change in another room so you can change here"   
  
She left and Hermoine began looking at her new robe. She saw the Hogwarts emblem stitched on the inside of the robe. The velvet was of find quality and she proudly hugged it against her chest. She began taking her old robe off and unbuttoned her blouse. As she was about to slip her new robes on the door suddenly slid opened and was shocked to find Draco standing right in front of her while she was half naked. Shocked she quickly pulled the robes over her head and blushed in anger.   
  
"My Granger, your body has taken a great change" He smirked. In anger she came over and was about to slap him when his strong hands grabbed hold of her wrist and took the other and began pushing her to the back of the compartment.   
  
As he was holding her wrist he slowly pushed her towards the back and spoke in a quiet whisper.   
  
"I see your temper has gotten you again little mudblood, Didn't I warn you about your temper being the fall of you...I guess you didn't take heed to what I said. Oh, proud Miss Granger has suddenly become so pathetic and weak." finally reaching the wall he whispered, "I am Draco Malfoy and you are just a little pathetic mudblood. Don't ever raise your hand to me like that again..." His face was soo close that she could feel his breath against her cheek and even through her closed eyes she could see those silver eyes blazing at her. Scared she started to cry. Malfoy not knowing how to respond to her crying he let go of her wrists harshly and walked out of the compartment room. Startled, she fell on the floor and tried to muffle her cries by burying her face in her robes. She thought to herself 'Stop crying stupid, its Malfoy, you've handled him for 6 years and you can't break down like this...don't let him scare you' She finally sopped up her tears and tried to get ready for her leave of the train.   
  
Malfoy was outside...and appeared to have forgotten all about what happened to Hermoine and was busily teasing a busty Ravenclaw. Hermoine got out and looked at Malfoy touching the girl. She saw the Ravenclaw girl giggle and it made her feel sick to her stomach. The train reached to a halt and Hermoine grabbed all her luggage and walked to where Harry and Ron were.   
  
"Hey Hermoine! How was it being head girl? Whose the Head Boy?"   
  
"Oh...It's Malfoy..."   
  
"Shit! Seriously Hermoine?" Harry asked   
  
Ron jumped in "How did that prick become a Head boy!"   
  
"Calm down you two...its ok, I can handle him so stop your yelling" she sighed.   
  
"What happened in their Moine? Did he do something?"   
  
"No nothing like that, It's just that I'm just tired from the long trip" She wearily replied.   
  
They made it to the entrance hall and while she was walking Professor McGonagall interrupted her again and told her to follow her to her new common room. Draco was there with is usual steady yet casual stride while she straggled behind. They seemed have walked about a gazillion stairs when they finally reached a portrait of a dragon. They were told the password on the train and Hermoine faintly whispered "golden snitch" The dragon huffed a little and opened the portrait into the common room. Draco was already sitting there on one of the sofas and again was watching her again. She didn't say anything but tried her hardest to ignore him because she was scared of him. He had changed from a nuisance that bothered her to someone that scared her. Malfoy had changed quite allot in appearance also. He was of course more masculine and his annoying bratty face disappeared and a more mature face came into place. He was rather handsome but the way he treated her in the compartment quickly wiped that thought away.   
  
As Draco looked at the way her mouth cringed when she realized he was staring at her he tried hard not to snicker. It was funny the way only his presence made her shiver. He liked toying with her from the first year he met her. He liked the feeling when she would scrunch up her nose and get all mad. But another feeling came into his presence. He couldn't quite explain it but it made his heart do a back flip whenever he saw Hermoine. He couldn't deny she was beautiful, with her soft amber eyes, messy hair, and a figure that any boy his age was crazy for. He tried many times to look away, but his eyes slowly creeped back to look at her again.   
  
Hermoine to get out of his steely gaze decided to try to find her new bedroom. She went to a door with a beautiful unicorn that was carved on it...and she remembered what she had to do. Making sure Malfoy wasn't look she gently petted the unicorn carving and it suddenly came alive and opened the door for her entrance. The room was beautiful. Basically everything that a girl her age would want. A bed with a red silk canopy and a beautiful cherry would dresser across the room. She walked over to her bed and sat while she happily looked at all the things in her new room. There was a big window that lit her room up with the light of the full moon. After a few moments of staring out her window she decided that she should start unpacking.   
  
Seeing how Hermoine left the common room he had little to interest himself with. So he decided to go outside and see if that Ravenclaw girl was still interested in a little midnight fun. As he was walking towards the Ravenclaw common room area...when he heard some people arguing. He went behind a pillar and listened to them talking.   
  
"Severus you must tell her this year!"   
  
"Why? She has been doing fine without knowing"   
  
"You promised Hanna you would this year!"   
  
"Has she already reached of that age? Has she turned 16?"   
  
"Yes! Haven't you realized this is her 7th year?!!"   
  
"No...it can't be..."   
  
"She has grown and if you don't tell her soon she will realize who she is...and do something you will regret Severus."   
  



End file.
